Servine
Servine (Japanese: ジャノビー Janobii) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, introduced in Generation V. It is the Grass Snake Pokémon, and is the evolved form of Snivy. Biology Physiology Servine is a snake-like Pokémon. The top part of its body is a lush green hue, while its face and plump underbelly are cream-colored. It has a pointed snout and is often grinning smugly. It has reddish eyes with slit pupils, and a yellow leafy collar around its neck that is longer than its pre-evolution Snivy's. Servine has small green leaf-like hands, and two ivy-like leaves sprouting from its back. The end of its tail is tipped with a large leaf. It also has a leafy green and yellow tuft atop its head. Its cream colored legs are thin and short and seem to have shrunk since it evolved, like its arms. Special Abilities Servine is extremely swift. It confuses its foes with its swiftness, then strikes with its powerful vine whip. It uses photosynthesis to gain energy. Behavior Servine is a tidy Pokémon that always keeps itself clean, so as not to dirty its leaves, as it uses photosynthesis to absorb energy. When it comes to attacking opponents, it prefers using sneak-attack. Habitat Servine are rare in the wild, but live in thickly forested areas, lurking in the shadows of dense foliage. Evolution Servine evolves from Snivy at level 17 and evolves into Serperior at level 36. Game data Pokédex Entries Locations Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime A Servine appeared in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, it was battling a Dewott that it defeated despite the type advantage. Another Servine appears in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! under the control of Ash's rival, Trip. It defeated Ash's Pikachu but was infatuated and defeated by Ash's Snivy. Manga In Pokémon Adventures Servine was sent out by N to fight Gigi, who defeated it with much delight. When White attempted to escape from N by falling from the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City, the Servine stays by her side. Trivia *Out of all the Generation V second evolution starters, Servine is the fastest. *Despite having arms at its first evolution, the arms become shorter and stubbier and it'll completely lose its legs at its final evolution, Serperior. *In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Servine appears in the Cove Town as one of the trainers. After Snivy defeats her in battle, she becomes Snivy's teacher. Origin Like its pre-evolution, Servine is based on a green vine snake. Etymology Servine's name is derived from the words "ser'pent" and "'vine". Names in other languages * English, Italian and Spainish: Servine * French: 'Lianaja * '''German: '''Efoserp * '''Chinese: '青藤蛇 * '''Korean: 샤비 Gallery 496Servine BW anime.png 496Servine Dream.png 496Servine Pokémon HOME.png Servine-PokePark2-Art.png Servine-PokemonConquestSprite.png Servine-GO.png Pokemon Conquest -Motonari and Servine.png Pokemon Conquest -Motonari Reading with Servine.png ca:Servine pl:Servine fr:Lianaja Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon